What If The World Liked Us
by LilySophieRocks
Summary: Basically... Lily and James die, Sirius is thrown in Azkaban and is seperaed from his wife and unknown daughter; Maia. Then 11 years later his former cousin Narcissa Malfoy sees Peter Pettigrew. Narcissa is not actually dark and the MOM reopens the case. Draco is born later, around 3 years earlier (to the case opening). Harry not the main character
1. Ch.1- The Poem

_What if our lives went differently_

_What if it was all fine_

_What if we were together_

_In a peaceful sort of time_

_What if it all went happily_

_With no challenge or crime_

_What if the world was different_

_What if... you were mine_

A/N: So I am lying in bed and I think of this. This is the first chapter of what I hope is a good story. I'll probably do a real update tomorrow. Thx, Lily


	2. Ch2- The Revelation, Part 1

The poem played in the inmates head. The woman listened to the tale. The child was told of her father. The godson remained ignorant. The cousin was trusted once more. A baby was born. The world turned on its axis.

LSRLSRLSRLSRLSRLSRLSRLSRLSRLRLSRLSRXX

Sirius Black sat in his cell. The poem kept playing in his head. He supposed this is what Azkaban did to you. It was curious though, that the effects were only catching up to him after nine years. But it was painful. It reminded him of Harry. And Aletha. And Maia. Sirius shut his eyes. He saw flashes of green, blue and grey and the face of a toddler staring up at him. He couldn't tell if it was Maia or Harry, Azkaban has taken that much...

Far away, a woman too was experiencing emotion she had hardly ever felt before. She was hearing the tail of a traitor, by another she considered a traitor. The first of said traitors was a man of the name Peter Pettigrew and the second a certain Narcissa Malfoy. The said woman too went by the name Aletha Freeman. And these "saids" were to all get the shock of their lives.

In the room next to the one Aletha and Narcissa stood in, stood a little girl of nearly 10 years, pressing her ear to the crack in the door, listening in on the conversation, her paternally inherited grey eyes widening in shock as she heard what the adults were saying...

"Ciss- Narcissa!", the adult speaking, the little girl registered was her mother; Aletha Freeman. The girl; Maia, also observed the traces of shock in the voice, very surprising, as her mother was hardly ever shocked. And the name, Narcissa. It was the name of her mothers cousin, was it not. The one who had gone sour. Maia pressed her eye against the keyhole, to see a shocking sight. It was Peter Pettigrew.

Far far away from all this commotion, lay a little boy in a cupboard. This cupboard was in a house, in Surrey. The little boy lay there, scared, ignorant. Especially ignorant.

**A/N: **short chapter. Be warned for the next one, my dialogue is AWFUL


	3. Ch3: The Revelation

Aletha was considering retracting her wand from Narcissa's chest when her eyes turned to a man she had thought dead for 9 years. "Who is this imposter?!", she demanded, her voice overcome with emotion even she could not comprehend. For while she and Peter has not been close, she still felt a sense of companionship and loyalty towards him.

Narcissa stared at Aletha's wand carefully positioned against her chest, ready to strike. She then revised her words and began to speak... Aletha let her. "Letha, do you trust me?", were the first words out of her mouth. Aletha was taken aback. She tried to tell a falsehood but couldn't. "Yes", she replied. Even after the betrayal she trusted Narcissa with all her heart. After all she never told them what happened.

Narcissa began to speak. "If you trust me, trust this story. Once upon a time, there were two people; Lily and James Potter. Lily and James were being hunted down by an extremely evil wizard; Lord Voldemort. This was because of their son; Harry. Because of this threat to their son, Lily and James evokes a very old charm. It was called the Fidelius Charm. The Fidelius Charm requires a Secret Keeper to work. This person and only this person knows where the people are hiding. The Potters chose Sirius Black for their Secret Keeper but then they thought that it would be too obvious. That and the fact that Sirius had a daughter and a wife. So they switched. To a man named Peter Pettigrew. Peter betrayed them to Lord Voldemort and then when Sirius confronted him, he blasted apart the street and cut off his finger and then turned into a rat. No one knew this. Not until Narcissa Black, turned up at Aletha Freeman's house and told her the truth."

Narcissa wasn't a very good story teller but by the end of the tale Aletha found herself in tears. Still she had to put her emotions aside for now.

"How do I know this is true?", she asked in the best unaffected manner she could muster.

"You have my permission to use Veritaserum on both of us."


End file.
